


GRIMDARK

by angelskittle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, Gen, God Tier, Grimdark, Implied/Referenced Character Death, SBURB (Homestuck), SBURB Fan Session, SBURB/SGRUB (Homestuck), Tablestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 08:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskittle/pseuds/angelskittle
Summary: Remy Jackson had no idea what SBURB had in store for him. Ikriki Benale and Jack Grayson fight against the ticking clock as Remy, alongside their session, is consumed. Three players who hate each other must work together just to survive. How can these incompetent clowns really beat SBURB?(No longer updating this since I've really lost motivation to continue it. Hope you enjoy what I've written here though as Im actually still a little proud of it! More works on the way, thanks for sticking around.)





	1. Remy Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> This work was heavily inspired by a Tablestuck session I've been doing with a group of friends! I really hope you find it fun because I worked quite hard on this little passion project. This is the first thing I've posted on Ao3 so please give me any feedback you have because I would love to hear it! This first chapter here is pretty short in length because I'm still trying to get a good feel for pacing and how I should spread this out. I plan to make later chapters much longer, but I felt good with keeping the introductions shorter. Chapter two will be up soon. Thanks for reading! :)

With blood soaked clean through his shirt, his eyes bloodshot, and his breathing haggard; Remy Jackson had finally done it. Everything he’d worked so hard for, everything he’d lost, it was all going to be worth it when he got his grist hoard. Being the first of the group to slay his beast of a denizen was going to be something he’d be able to hold over their heads forever. Oh, how much bullshit he had to put up with every damn day. This accomplishment would show them all that he deserved way more fucking credit than he’d been given. Maybe for once this’d make Ikriki shut the fuck up. While the dusty battlefield began to settle, Remy underwent a realization so powerful his knees buckled. As Remy’s sight gave way while he began to black-out, in these last moments he finally saw what he’d really done. Remy Jackson finally felt the weight of his sins. And it crushed him.

  
Miles and miles away, Ikriki Benale felt a twinge of seemingly unprompted disbelief. Miles and miles away, Jack Grayson felt a searing pain for a moment so brief he was unable to process it. Miles and miles away, the golden spires gave way as their foundations exploded into fire and rubble.

\-- **reluctantRecluse** ** began pestering ** **chemicalTechnician** ** \--**

**RR: oh my god oh my god**

**CT: Ω remy are you juz7 fucking here 7o waz7e my godamn 7ime again becuz i fucking 7old you im doin zome zhi7 7ha7 iz vaz7ly more impor7an7 7han wha7ever i7 iz you do Ω**

**RR: its gone dude its all gone and i fucking failed i fucking failed and i dont know what to do**

**RR: I cant do this shit anymore ikriki i cant do it **

**RR: im going**

**\-- ** **reluctantRecluse** ** ceased pestering ** **chemicalTechnician** ** \--**

**CT: Ω wha7 7he fuckz going on wi7h 7ha7 idio7 Ω**

  
**\-- ** **chemicalTechnician** ** ceased trolling --**


	2. The Heir and the Mage

Ikriki Benale never took shit from anyone or anything. He certainly wasn’t in the right mood today to decipher whatever nonsense Remy was spewing. Ikriki Benale was rarely in a good mood when it came to anything, regardless of this fact, today Ikriki was in an even worse, more grotesque mood than normal when it came to dealing with Remy’s antics. Whatever Remy wanted him to figure out from his stupid context clues was going to have to wait. _Didn’t I say I was going to kill that guy?_, he thought. On this particular day, and at this particular time, Ikriki was blissfully unaware of how that little thought was going to cost him what little precious moments he himself had.

Staring up into the murky atmosphere of LOTAC was not going to get Jack Grayson anywhere in life, and especially it wasn’t going to get him anywhere right now. Despite knowing this, he didn’t feel like stopping. He had a pretty good feeling that something not so good was going to happen, but how was he to know when or where? Jack Grayson simply felt too good at this particular moment to really give a single fuck about when this mysterious “not so good” event was going to occurr. Being godtier was a constant stream of awesome shit! Mostly flying, but that was never gonna get old. Reading people’s minds, controlling them, etc. That was the cool shit, but he really hadn’t mastered all of it yet. Staring wistfully at the sky felt like one of the more appropriate things to do because to be honest, his planet got kind of boring sometimes. _Maybe_, he thought, _I’ll finally get some inspiration or spiritual awakening if I just stare really really hard at something._ Peeking through the murky atmosphere, a large shadow fell over the Land of Thought and Change. It’s possible that in these brief moments that Jack Grayson could have comprehended the big fucking thing that was just about to be his big fucking problem. Before Jack Grayson really had any coherent thoughts, every bone in his body was shattered instantaneously by the falling remnants of Prospit’s moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just really love ikriki he's my favorite bastard boy


End file.
